Rose Wilson 2: Beautiful Supergirl and/or Loser
Rose Wilson 2: Beautiful Supergirl and/or Loser is a 2041 Canadian/American adult animated adventure comedy film based on the novel Rose Wilson 2: Beautiful Supergirl and/or Loser by Frankston Thunder published by DC Comics and Teen Titans Go! ''from Cartoon Network's Adult Swim since in the season 17-24. It is the sequel to the 2038 animated family film ''Rose Wilson. The film parody is ''Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser. ''The film stars Selena Gomez reprising her role as the title character, Frankston Thunder, Emma Stone, Jonah Hill, Tina Fey, Miley Cyrus, with Sarah Chalke, and Tara Strong. The film premiere on Hulu in USA, and CraveTV in Canada on July 19th, 2041, and Adult Swim On September 2nd, 2041 for Adult Swim 40th Anniversary Monday night at 11/10c. The TV rating was TV MA DLSV for Uncensored, and TV 14 DLSV for Censored. Plot On May 6th, 2026 Rose Wilson is 35 Years Old Female and she lived in the state of Montana and she drive a 1969 Pontiac GTO and drive to her boyfriend house to meet Randy Robinson and she ask for come to picnic at beach. Next week on May 13th, 2026 when Rose Wilson and Randy Robinson are having picnic at beach Randy give a ring to Rose they kiss together and have sex without clothes. Six months later on October, 2026 when Rose Wilson and Randy Robinson are married Rose changed to her last name to Robinson. In next year when Rose and Randy Robinson stand in the trees on September 2027 Rose take 3 pregnant and having a Triplets. Seven months later on March 10, 2028 When Rose is in the hospital in Minneapolis for vacation Rose is pregnant and they having babies and they are names is Brett, Frank, and Tommy. In spring break they are mother and father and welcome home. And then eight years later. Rose Wilson embarked on an epic journey through the recent past, the heartland of America-and her own mind-to get back to her love ones. Cast Selena Gomez as Rose Wilson Robinson (Now her new last name is Robinson) Frankston Thunder as Randy Robinson, Dave Green (Age 17 in 1985, Age 30 in 1998, and Age 48 in 2016, Voicing Note (Cameo), and Joan Jett Emma Stone as Lesbia (Lead of the Lesbian Bikers, and Nazi Lesbian), and Angel Lesbian Jonah Hill as Chris Davidson Miley Cyrus as Tina Griffin, and Emma Griffin (Age 18 in 1985, Age 31 in 1998, and Age 49 in 2016) Sarah Chalke as Cheryl Wayne, Beverly Davidson, and Judi Dench Tara Strong as Raven The Drug Dealer (From Teen Titans Go!) (Uncredited) Sidd Biggs as Sexy Lesbian Boy (Cameo) Eva Bella as Lucky Amy (Cameo) Home Video On December 23rd, 2041 The DVD, HD Digital, and Blu-Ray There Uncensored, Uncut and Extended for DVD Disc Two, and Blu-Ray Disc Two and Theatrical, and Cut for DVD Disc One, and Blu-Ray Disc One. There the Free Prizes there 2XL Shirt, Free Comic, Another Free Comic with Uncensored for Porn, Poster, Snapback, and Free Gibson Guitar. Ratings Rated TV MA DLSV for Uncensored on Hulu and Extended, and Uncensored on DVD, and Blu-Ray. Rated TV 14 DLSV for Censored, Cut, and Theatrical on Adult Swim. Release The Film premiered on Hulu in USA, and CraveTV in Canada on July 19th, 2041, and again on Adult Swim on September 2nd, 2041 for Adult Swim 40th Anniversary. Soundtrack Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Sweet Home Alabama" Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" Eric Clapton - "Lay Down Sally" Tommy Tutone - "Jenny/867-5309" REO Speedwagon - "Ridin' The Storm Out" Tears for Fears - "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" Paul Engemenn - "Scarface (Push It To The Limit)" Joan Jett - "I Love Rock N' Roll" / I Hate Myself For Loving You" Neil Young - "Old Man" Chris Clark - "Vengeance Drools" Harson - "Mmmbop" The Black Crows - "Remedy" Nazareth - "Love Hurts" Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" Def Leppard - "Animal" Category:2040's Film Category:2041 Category:2041 Films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Animation Category:Joe Dirt Films Series Parody Category:Joe Dirt Parody Category:Canada 14A Category:Canada 16+ (Quebec) Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on novels Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Movies Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult Swim Movies Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Streaming Films Category:Hulu Category:Hulu Films Category:TV-MA Category:TV-MA-DLSV Category:TV-14 Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Extended Editions Category:Uncensored Category:Theatrical Category:Williams Street Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:CraveTV